Max in the millions
by Dead-baby
Summary: Max has lived a tough life but when she becomes INSANELY rich she and her family can start again.  When they move they make new friends aswell as enemies. But however far you run some people will go to lengths for you to remember your past. Fax and Niggy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Maximum Ride story so please be nice! But i do accept criticism to make me write better. Please feel free to PM me or Review. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Max POV**

I pulled up into the drive way of our new house, in our new street, in a new state, in mum's new pick up truck. San Diego California. A new start, I remind myself, a blank canvas.

"Wow!" my little sister Ella said

"Good picking mum, the new house looks awesome" I said, although she bought it with my money. The house in my mind was too big but I had to keep my family happy. I heard a beeping behind me. I turned around to see it was the furniture cars, right on schedule. We got out of the car; mum went to talk to the furniture people while Ella and I entered the house.

What we saw online didn't describe how amazing the house actually looked. Everything was open plan (closed places make me claustrophobic), Mum came last week to supervise the electrics, painting and the flooring so that was already done. There was no furniture in the house yet so we spent the next hour and a half an hour telling the movers where to put the furniture on the ground floor. We had the biggest house in street because it was two great sized detached houses put together.

The ground floor was made out of the sitting room, kitchen, dining room, study, family room/movie room and garage for my babies! (I am talking about cars not real babies). The whole downstairs had a beach sort of theme because we loved the beach. We moved downstairs into the basement which was officially our (me and Ella's) entertainment room. It was the entire space of the ground floor, just four walls. It was HUGE!

"Wow!" Ella said again.

The east wall was a mirror which made the room look huge, the rest of the walls were a light silver colour. We made the movers put the bean bags, sofas, entertainment centre and games stuff on the north wall. All my music stuff was put on the south wall as well as Ella's painting supplies. We put Ella's paintings all around the room. There was still more than enough room in the middle for my routines with say room for ... thirteen other people.

"Ok, we get to see our bedrooms now!" Ella shouted as we ran upstairs.

Ella opened the first door; it was mum's room which had a brown and wooden theme.

We moved on to find Ella's room. Ella has brown hair that stops just above her shoulders with a full fringe. She has pale skin and freckles on her face. She loves to paint, and she is very good at it even though she is only a decade old. So when we looked inside you won't be surprised that her room was a mural. It was a full scale replica of one of Ella's painting of flowers and vines. It was beautiful and guess what Ella said when she saw it?

"Wow!" Ella whispered as she stroked the walls.

I left her as the furniture movers began loading stuff into her room. I found a huge bathroom, then a store cupboard, then a guest room, then another guest room, then another bathroom then I finally found my room.

I have the biggest room in the whole house (well it is my house), I also have a balcony, walk in wardrobe (not like I'm going to use it) and an en suite bathroom. The walls were white with graffiti like patterns in midnight blue black and the walls in the wardrobe were splatter painted of the same colours. After 30 minutes my furniture was in my room and it was done. I had a queen sized bed with white and blue bedding in the centre of the room facing the balcony. I also had a silver couch with white and black pillows, a black desk with a blue chair and blue, black, silver and white beanbags and pillows scattered around the floor. I quickly put posters off my favourite artists on the wall. I walked onto the balcony, climbed onto the roof and looked at the sunset.

I'm sorry (I have apologized this is very rare. Will not happen again); I haven't introduced myself; I am Maximum Ride but call me Max (or die). If you start reading about me you won't stop because people start to get obsessed with me (like a certain Dead Baby I know), so read now or forever hold your peace. I have blonde hair with natural brown streaks which are all different shades of brown. My hair stops near the middle of my back. I have naturally Smokey eyes and a natural tan. My eyes are a golden chocolaty brown that are very striking from a distance but in my opinion look like un-barfed chocolate. I have been said to have a mix between an athlete's and model's body, but whenever a guy says that they leave with a black eye. I am tall for my age of seventeen but not too tall. My sister Ella looks exactly like my mum but I look like my dad, but my dad is not Ella's dad. I have, I mean had a big brother called Ari, but he left us and he also has a different dad. My mum had Ari at 15, had me at 18 and Ella at 25; she is currently thirty five. Let's just say she has trust issues (as in she trusts people too easily) but I love her all the same. My dad died and left me everything, so now I am rich. That's all you need to know... for now.

"Max, get the door, I'm with Ella!" my mum yelled.

I back flipped off the roof landing perfectly on my feet, jogged to the staircase and jumped style (but not making the house move) landing in catlike position; I am a flexible thing. I opened the door to find the pizza delivery guy, a very geeky looking pizza delivery guy. I grabbed the pizzas from him (mama likes her food!) and set them on the table beside the door. I turned back to the guy to ask how much to find him staring at me. I ignored this and asked, he didn't reply. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a white tank top and jogging bottoms, nothing remotely interesting. I smiled and tilted my head to one side, his breath hitched and he closed his eyes, I shut the door. FREE PIZZA! Go maxi, go mamma, free pizza, uh huh!

"Valencia and Isabella Martinez, pizza is here!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

A few seconds later Ella and my Mum appeared. I sometimes call mum, Valencia (her first name) she feels cool when I do. Were Hispanic hence the Spanish sounding names. We went to our sitting room we started eating and talking about our move; well Mum and Ella were talking and I was eating all of their pizza. What can I say? Mama likes her food!

Mwwwaahhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please Review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks so much for the reviews. I expected a little bit more reviews but this is my first Maximum Ride story I am feeling great.

Can I get three or more reviews for this one so i can upate quicker?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Patterson does**

Short chapter but what are you gonna do (reviews always help) Here comes the Nudge

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**Max POV**

So, we've been here for a week and I haven't been out once (because when I go out in sunlight my skin starts to shimmer...I am kidding. I'm just an unsociable teenager). Mum and Ella have gone and explored the town, gone shopping but not me. School starts in a week, but all my stuff is prepared. "Ding dong", the door is ringing. I get from the couch and straighten myself out. I answer the door assuming it's my family, I was wrong. I open the door to find a girl about my age. She has got a chocolaty skin tone (a bit like Beyonce's but a tad darker). She has long dark brown curly hair that stops at her shoulders (like when Taylor swifts' hair is curly but in dark brown). She has light brown eyes. She has a skinny but strong frame and a nice smile; she looks more like a model, like she doesn't belong here but on a runway. (I like comparing people to celebrities, its fun). Put on non-emotional kill you wall on.

"Who the hell are you?" I fold my arms across my chest. What? Pretty people make me angry.

"Hi, my name is Monique Thomas but everybody calls me Nudge. I don't know why people call me Nudge but I like it, it's got spunk, and I use it in fashion. I live a couple doors down from you. I have brother but he is such a jerk, he wouldn't come over. He thought you guys were going to be weird ugly people. OMG! You are really pretty, like really pretty. OM double G the boys are gonna love you but the girls... I like you even though I don't know your name. I met your mum and your sister but every time I came over you were always somewhere else. Ella seems really nice, she was right though you don't look alike at all but Ella and your mum does; they could be twins, Spanish twins, but their daughter and mother so no..."

I cut the girl off, I get why she is called Nudge though. I remember Ella talking to me about a new neighbour who is instantly likeable; I couldn't help but agree. Her confidence is frightening in a good way. Plus, she is telling the truth. Every time I heard someone was here I ran off to hide because of the unsociable teenager I am.

"Hi, my name is Maximum ride but for your safety call me Max. Would you like to come in?" l said opening the door, she obliged. Wait, did I just do that? Where is my non-emotional kill wall gone? We sat on the couch in the living room.

"I L-O-V-E your house it's huge like a mansion. Ella gave me a tour it was amaz...I brought you cookies; your mum said you loved cookies." She handed me, the cookies which I grabbed and started eating. Good cookies but not as good as my mum's. She continued speaking

"Not as good as your mum's; that was like heaven in my mouth but I have a feeling their probably better than your attempt!" She said jokingly

"Oh yeah!" I said through a mouthful of cookies

"I'm pretty sure!" She said

"Yeah, I burnt water!" We stared at each other before we burst out laughing. Soon enough Nudge's speeches became shorter and we had a conversation as if we were old friends, laughing nearly the whole time."Ding, Dong" The door is ringing. I went to get the door to find my mum and sister.

"You're back finally!" I said as I let them through the door, I was about to close it when Nudge said that she had to be going, but with a speech to go with it. I shall not bore you with the details. I said it was cool but made her promise to come round tomorrow which she agreed to. I liked Nudge, not what I was expecting but better.

* * *

><p>Thats that. Please Review at least three reviews for the next chapter, I hope you liked this. Even if you didn't like it review. By the way this isn't going to be revolved around a typical high school love story, this is much bigger than. Its based on a true story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry guys, It has bee a few tough months for me but I am back for reals now. This chapter is short as i only got my laptop but have lost all previous chapters. Will update more chapters if i can reach** 12 reviews. **

**This Chapter is just some insight into Nudge and why she talks alot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3 **Max POV

Nudge and I have spent literally the whole week together and I think were best friends. Did I just say that? I have never had a best friend, but i see a little bit of me in Nudge. However we are polar opposites Nudge is a girly girl who is into fashion and wears dresses whereas I am a tomboy who is into sports and music. Nudge wouldn't be caught dead holding a ball and I wouldn't be caught wearing a skirt; but we are best friends although we have known each other for about a week. At the moment I was cracking up laughing on my bed in my bedroom.

"... and that's why I don't eat nuts" Nudge finished, she was laughing almost as much as I was.

"Nudge, why do you talk so much?" I said struggling for breath. Nudge suddenly stopped laughing with me and looked like she was debating with herself.

"Well, my life hasn't always been sunshine. I have lived in a foster home for ten years. My dad is mixed raced, he married to a Caucasian woman; my brother's mum. Sixteen years ago, my dad got drunk found my drunken mum and got her pregnant. The same night he got home and got my brother's mum pregnant. My brother was born, my dad was so happy but my brother's mum didn't want my dad anymore or her son so she left with a guy half her age. Meanwhile I was born a few days later and straightaway put into a home, by my prostitute of a mother. She didn't want me, no one wanted me and I was reminded that for everyday for ten years. I try to be bubbly and happy but no one would fall for it so I became the talkative child; that was easier and more belivable. I was never once adopted. When I was ten, a man who looked a lot like me came in and claimed he was my father. After a few tests, we realised he was my father and he took me home to find my brother Sam. My past makes me talk and i guess I don't know when to stop." Nudge was crying silent tears while telling me this.

"Nudge" I say in a whisper, I didn't realise she was crying. I hugged Nudge tightly and she hugged me back.

"I have never told anyone this, but everything is so easy with you. You are my best friend even though I have only known you a week." She said while hugging me tighter.

"You are my best friend even though I have only known you for a week. I trust you Nudge and trust with me is a hard thing to gain, a lot of people love you including me. Don't you ever forget that?" I said while hugging her tighter if that was possible. We hugged for a while in a comfortable silence.

"I hate nuts!" Nudge said with a huge smile on her face. We both started laughing again after we let go of each other.

"We have school tomorrow!" I said in my grumpy voice.

"You seem excited!" Nudge Says sarcastically

"You don't say?" I said matching her tone. She giggled.

"Can I dress you up tomorrow?" Nudge said excitedly.

"Nudge!" What, no way is she dressing me up.

"You are hot, whether you know it or not. You would help me fuel thoughts for my fashion ideas, you could be my muse. Please, I know your style and I would stick to it." Nudge said begging on her knees.

"No, is no Nudge" wow alliteration Max!

"I'll get my way, just you wait" Nudge said.

"OK Nudge!" I said sarcatically

"Oh and Max..." Nudge said, I nodded.

"...Thank you!" We both smiled.

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope it wasn't too OOC. <strong>12 reviews<strong> and we will get to introduce Fangles and the Igster in the next chapter. May the odds Be ever in yoour favour.


End file.
